This invention pertains to surfaces in industry which are required to be cleaned by flushing and/or diluting with a cleaning fluid, without risk of dripping or misting.
Existing technologies fail to meet the full performance of the present invention for any or all of the following reasons: The use of pumps or other pressure devices to induce a flow of cleaning fluid will contribute to dripping or misting outside of the cleaning apparatus. Low flow pumping systems do not introduce cleaning fluid in sufficient volume or with sufficient energy to flush debris from the surface being cleaned. Gravity cleaning systems do not adequately remove expended cleaning fluid and debris from the surface being cleaned.